Creatures Of The Dark
by Foobar357
Summary: This story is being rewritten under the name Demons of Remnant with my friend and coauthor eXKeZe from wattpad. The story will be on this account and on his so look out for it.


Chapter 1

The dark... it's where we begin and where we will end. It is where the creatures of the night thrive, and those that don't know their way are erased. These creatures of darkness were called "Grimm" and they became angered by this beginning of a new species that called themselves "human". The Grimm used their overwhelming strength and numbers to push humanity to the edge of extinction. When the humans were little in their darkest hour and had given up hope, they found something that became the center of their hope. "Dust", it was a powerful substance that the humans had learned to harness. With the power of dust the humans began their counter attack and forced the Grimm back. And after many years of war the humans had made a comeback and began to flourish. There were many groups involved in the war against the Grimm, but one of the most recognized groups were warriors trained in the art of hunting and eliminating Grimm, they were known as "Hunters". With the protection of these specialized soldiers mankind had room to relax and monopolize, but with space and freedom, comes boredom and curiosity. And soon mankind began to wonder about the very things that oppressed them for all of time. A group of scientists, military personnel, and hunters soon banded together for this cause. They were denied any help of the government, equipment from any facility, property from any town, and acknowledgement from any officials. With frustration they set out searching for a place where they could research in peace, but everywhere they went they were persecuted. In anger and frustration they left in search of a hiding place where they could be left alone. They eventually found a place and began their research. They had their own equipment and harvested their own dust. And soon they were self-sufficient. They began calling themselves Grimm research and mutation unit. They were a force to be reckoned with and anyone who came close mysteriously vanished and was never seen from again. Governments and townsfolk soon became afraid of this new unit and stopped going near their facility, once the facility ran out of willing test subjects they soon had to started taking people from all around the globe. But it wasn't soon after that the facility had gone quite. Some people had thought they were destroyed, others thought they had given up, but I know better. But we know better don't we? For within all of the confusion two miracles and curses were born. Two creatures had emerged, surrounded by darkness, their lives forever intertwined with the Grimm, and with the humans.

"Ash do you have visual on the target?" I ask into my ear piece as a cool night breeze blows through the empty street and over the rooftops attempting to lift the heavy hood off of my head.

"Sorry Sky haven't seen the target, although junior is at the bar. provide some over-watch for me."the voice of the young man the one person I call family comes through the speaker with a voice that had an almost wolfish undertone to his normal voice.

"Roger that ash, though I'd hold back if I were you the most wanted man in vale is talking to him, I also have eyes on the malachites they seem to be working as bodyguards so don't do anything stupid you know like you always do." I say setting my sniper moon piercer on the ledge over looking the club my target and some old friends are in. The sound of an engine powering towards the club at high speed could be heard. My suspicion proved to be correct as a black and yellow motorcycle pulled up in front of the club. The rider quickly got off the bike and started striding towards the doors of the club with an obvious purpose. The rider was girl of about seventeen or eighteen years of age. From the bit of her that I could see I noticed she wore a tan jacket that cut off around her waist and a half skirt. Her blond hair stopped at her butt. Now these things didn't set off alarm bells off In my head what did though was the "bracelets" on her wrists. These bracelets had shotgun shells attached to them."Ash we got someone else coming in. Looks like she's headed for Junior hold back till we know what she is going to do." I ssay warning Ash of a new player in this little game.

"Alright man i'll wait."he says

"got it tell me if things get ugly." I finish saying right as people start rushing out of the club and the sound of gunfire fills the air.

"you where saying?"he says nonchalantly

"shut up. I've spotted the target." I say as I finish loading moon piercer and quickly aim at my target in the crowd of running people. I Quickly line up the shot and pull the trigger slowly so I don't jerk the gun off the target. A soft bang and a flash sounds from the suppressor attached to the barrel of the gun and a millisecond later the target drops leaving a light red mist of blood hanging in the dark nights air the man's head used to occupy. The mist slowly sinks down to the hard ground.

"alright i'm coming in for the show." i say shifting moon piercer into a Katana and sliding it into the sheath on my back.

"um that's a bad idea goldy is wreaking house in here. you come in now she'll think you're reinforcements or something like that. i'd stay out there if you don't want your face rearranged."

"got it The jobs done." I say jumping off the roof pulling the hood on my head tighter to put more shadows over my face. I quickly set to work on removing any evidence of the job we were hired to do. I quickly set to work on moving the body off the street and making sure all the blood from the man was off the street. 'alright time to watch the streets make sure no one goes in there while goldy destroys the place' I think to myself sitting off in the shadows waiting and watching the road. after a short amount of time I see a girl around my age of 16 walking down the road looking around as if searching for someone. The girl wore a black long sleeve shirt with a corset that was tight enough to show her skinny but muscular frame but not tight enough to look painful. She also wore a knee length black ruffled skirt with red a red trim and a loose belt hung around her waist. A brief flash of light made me look closer at her belt on her belt was a silver rose shaped buckle as well as bullets as large enough to look quite intimidating to a normal person as well as a pouch for a magazine of a very large gun. A cloak was attached to her corset was with cross shaped pins. "Hey Red you might want to get down there's a war going on in the club over there." I say to her as she starts walking towards the doors of the club. She quickly turns to face me.

"I can hear that, and my names not Red." she says to me her tone conveying her annoyance quite well.

"Then if I may ask what is your name miss?" I ask finding myself slightly intrigued by this red cloak wearing young woman.

"My name is Ruby, Ruby Rose and I'm looking for my sister." She tells me.

"Hmm I may be of assistance What does she look like miss rose." I say offering to help her.

"Shes about this tall, with long blond hair and rides a motorcycle around." She says bringing her hand up a couple of inches over her head.

"Oh yeah I've seen her she's the one destroying the club." As if to confirm what I was saying the sound of glass shattering and junior landing in front of us soon Ruby's sister jumps out after him.

"Yang?"Ruby asks "what are you doing here?"

"It's a long story." the now named blond says scratching the back of her head.I take this long moment of distraction to grab junior and slip into the shadows. Once deep enough in the alley I slipped into I activate my semblance and sink into the dark shadows slowly rising inside the club next to Ash. If you where to look at us you would probably think us hunters in training or just plain weird looking what with my Black leather bullhead pilot jacket over top of a blood red long sleeve shirt along with my black, white, and grey Camouflage pants and Heavy looking combat boots. Now combine all of that with my pale skin, Dark blue eyes, Short black hair and the body of a swimmer you get me. Now Ash you will normally see him wearing a long sleeve shirt that just a little tighter than most along with camouflage pants of his own and boots a little lighter than mine. To go along with all this he wears a flag like sash as a belt. His hair a dark grey with a streak of black running over his purple left eye with his green Right eye totally free of hair. On top of his head was two Black and white tiger ears to go along with his ears is a tail.

"Well I see Junior is out cold lets take him to the back rooms so we can talk with him when he wakes." Ash says taking note of the man currently flung over my left shoulder.

"I think that is an excellent idea." I agree readjusting Junior to be less of a strain on my shoulder as I reach into my jacket and place my free hand on my suppressed pistol just in-case.


End file.
